The Little Princess: The Decision
by LittleMeghan16
Summary: I smiled a bit, then looked back at all the stuff all neatly packed in my suitcase. Tears streaming down my cheek. "I wish I could stay, and be a ordinary normal girl...but I want to do this. For my royal family of Heartflame. The ones who sacrifice my life to keep me alive. I know this is what my mom and dad would want me to do anyways."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Kate**

13 years ago, once was an Island called Heartflame. The reason why it was called that? It was called Heartflame because in the center of the island was a volcano that would erupt every 50 years at the start of spring. It destroys everything in its path and killing almost everyone who stays in the city.

My name is Kate, Princess Kate. I was the princess of this Island. On the last week of Winter, I gave birth to my daughter, Angela. Angela was a beautiful and gorgeous baby, and looked exactly like with soft hazel brown eyes and brunette hair, well its hard to tell about the child's hair color but I'm guessing her hair will be a brunette. Angela's skin was like snow on the ground on a winter night, or like a single cloud floating in the sky; soft pale and a beautiful ivory color. But even though this girl is my husband, Prince William, and my daughter, we couldn't keep the baby.

Angela was only a week old when she left us. 30 minutes before the volcano erupts, my mother, Queen Elizabeth, helped me get Angela ready for departure. I gently placed my sleeping baby into a basket full of blankets and wrapped her up tight and cozy. Tuck onto the side of the basket was a envelope with a special inside and a picture frame. Elizabeth looked at the baby inside the basket and smiled sadly. "She's such a gorgeous little child." She whispered. "One day, when Heartflame comes back to life, she'll be our replacement. She'll conquer and take over this island."

"If only I could keep her." I whispered back. "I want her to stay with me, here. I'll survive, I'll do anything to survive from the eruption. Anything just to keep my daughter safe."

"I know darling. It hurts to see the one you love leaves." Elizabeth looked away from Angela and at me. "But you need to understand Kate, this is part of life. Its impossible to escape here and survive. You'll die. Angela doesn't deserve this, she deserves to live a happy life, with a new family. Don't you want Angela to live a happy life."

"I suppose your right." Kate sighed then saw William arrive shortly by the looked back at her mother. "I think William wants to see the child before she leaves."

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone then."Elizabeth gave me her beautiful smiled, kissed Angela's forehead and then slowly walked toward the doorway. But turned around just before she disappears. "Just remember that Pascal will be here any moment to pick Angela up so please, be quick. I will bring a servant down to notified you.

I nodded my head and turned back to look at Angela. Elizabeth said a few words to William before disppearing into the darkness. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and tried to smile. I felt William's arm wrapped around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder. We both stared at our beautiful child who had just woken up from her nap. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as they trickle down my cheeks and then I turned toward William and cried softly into his shoulder. William rubbed my back as I continue to cry. "Oh please don't cry my princess." He whispered. Angela's brown eyes were looking back at him. "We're doing the right thing."

"I want her to stay, with us. I want her in my arms for the rest of my life." Kate looked up at William. "Don't you want her too?"

"I do but Kate, don't you see? She's too young to die now. She deserve a happy life." William looked at the child then back at me and whispers. "Don't worry, we'll be watching her from the heaven above."

10 minutes later, one of the servants came to tell us that Pascal was here for the child. I held onto William's hand while he held the basket with the other hand. When we got to the entrance, the whole family was there, dressed beautifully in gowns similar to mine but in different pastel colors. William places the basket on the floor while everyone gathers around and filled the basket with little gifts and letters. Then it was my turn, I got onto my knees, took my necklace off and slipped it onto Angela's neck. "I want you to keep this. With this necklace, you are offically the princess of this Island and one day you'll take over this land." I whispered. Angela looked at me with wide brown eyes like a scared a little puppy. More tears stream down my face as I wiped them away. "Please take good care of it. And please, be safe, my little darling."

Pascal came forward and picked up the basket. He bowed to all of us before walking out of the palace. When Pascal closed the door with a quiet click, the family left the entrance leaving me alone on my knees in the middle of the entranceway. I stood up and walked toward the door. I opened it and stood by the front porch as Pascal and my little baby girl disappears into the horizon. I sat on the steps and stared at ground, tears pooling down my face.

That's when I had enough. I couldn't stand watching my little girl disappear and away from me. Just when William walked outside to see me, I jumped to my feet and ran. I ignored William yelling at me to come home, like a little girl yelling at her missing puppy who ran away. I ignore the tree branches slicing my pale skin like cheese getting sliced on a cheese slicer. I ignore the smoky, polluted air stinging my eyes. I ignored the cold wind blowing cold air against my wounded arms. I ignored the fact that my foot was sore like I just finish running a thousand miles non stop. I ignored the fact that I was out of breath and couldn't breath like I'm trapped underwater, at the bottom of the ocean where no one can find me as I held my breath for air and try to get to shore. All these factors I ignored as I continue to run. I didn't care about this place or this island. I just want to see my daughter one last time before she leaves us for good.

I got to the boat deck, but it was too late. I stood on the edge of the deck as I watched the boat leave. The ground continuously began to shake. The volcano about the erupted. I looked down at the water below me with tears streaming down my face. I should be heading back home, where I can die with my family. But instead I'm standing here, alone on this deck. This is my life. I don't want to die. I don't want to end my life now. "Goodbye, my little princess." I whispered then I jumping off the deck and into the water.


	2. Chapter 1

**13 years later**

**Angela**

"Gesh Angie. Please be careful." My best friend, Gill, said as he watches me climb up the bookshelf. "Maybe this wasn't good idea. Please come back down."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, looking back down at him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I continue to climb up the shelves of the bookshelf. It was part of my job to help Gill clean this library so I volunteered to climb up the bookshelf just to see what up at the very top of the bookshelf. As soon as I got to the very top, I sat on the shelf and examine the top. There was tons of dust and cobwebs, then something caught my attention. Again the wall was a pile of dust in the shape of a book. I reached my hands out and felt the hardcover of the book with my fingertip. I looked down and Gill and smiled. "Hey Gill, I found something!" I shouted.

"What is it?" He shouted back. I picked up the book and dropped it on the ground in front of him before I climbed back down from the bookshelf and stood in front of him as he began to study the book. "This is strange, the book is really old."

"Old like a pirates hidden treasure?"

"I suppose." Gill walked toward the open window and blew the dust and cobwebs off the book before walking back toward me. We both sat at one of the tables in the library as he place the book on the table in front of us. "The History of Heartflame Island."

"Heartflame Island?" I opened the page of the old yellowed papers. The first page was a map of the ISland. "I never heard of this Island?"

"I don't know. The name sounds familiar." Gill closed the book, flipped it to the back cover and studied the date. "Published 13 years ago. The year the volcano erupted there."

"Huh?"

"My father told me some things about this Island." Gill opened the book back to the map of the island. "This island is one of the 8 special islands, it was called Heartflame because of the giant volcano centered in the middle of the island. Every 50 years or so, the volcano erupts. The recent eruption was 13 years ago. Everyone pretty much left the island but some stayed and died in the eruption, especially the royal families stayed."

"The royal families?"

"Oh you know; queens, kings, princesses and princes."

"Aren't they just made up characters though?"

"Well I guess some are like cinderella, snow white and sleeping beauty. But obviously the ones in this book is real, this is the history of a island."

"It must be fun and exciting to be part of a royal family. I rested my chin between my crossed arm on the table and sighed. "I alway wonder what it would be like to be a princess."

"Must be hard work. Royal families are like the mayors conquer the land and make the land a better place by creating rules." Gill put the book aside on the table and stood up. "We should finish cleaning this place up."

I nod my head as we continue to work till noon. By the time noon came, I grabbed the history book, which Gill said I could borrow for a few days. I gave him a hug goodbye, said goodbye to Elli and walked out of the Town Hall. The spring breeze brushed against my face as I walked down the stairs and on my home.

I climbed over the gate door to the farm and jumped down as I continue to walk on the dirt path road heading toward my house. My mom, Molly, was doing the gardening in the field outside of our house and my dad, Fred, was taking care of the animals in the pasture. Book in hand, I began to skip all the way to the front door like I was excited to come home from my first day of school. Just before I can open the front door, Fred put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. I looked up at his dark brown eyes and smiled. "Um...hi...dad" I said.

"Hey kiddo! Why in such a hurry? Where the fire?" He asked.

"Nowhere, I'm just in a hurry to get inside." I held the book tightly close to my chest but dad noticed it.

"What are you holding?"

"Just a history book that I found at the library." I showed him the cover. "The History of Heartflame Island."

Both mom and dad were silent. Mom stopped gardening and looked at me like a scared child, wide eyes and a pale face. Dad's and left my shoulder as he looked back at mom. I looked at both of them before opening the front door and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked up the stairs and walk to a room which I share with my older brother, Kevin. Kevin was sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the television. I placed my book on the coffee table and sat beside him. "Anything good on tellie lately?" I asked.

"No, nothing exciting." Kevin replied back. He turned the television off and looked at me. "How was your morning working with Gill?"

"Good." I picked up the book on the table and showed it to him. "I had to help Gill clean the library and I found this book hidden at the very top of the bookshelf."

"Heartflame Island. One of the eighth special island." Kevin picked up the book and flipped through the pages of the book. "The island that erupted 13 years ago. I heard it just came back to life."

"That what Gill told me. But I never heard of it."

"Eventually you will, in history class."

Sudden the phone rings. Kevin placed the book on the coffee table and went the to grabbed the phone. He said hello into it and then walked toward the window sill.I picked up my book again and flipped through some of the pages. Kevin began talking louder and louder. I looked up at him. Comparing us as siblings, we look somewhat alike. Chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. The only thing that makes me different between the entire family is that I have ivory pale skin and the others have medium-light skin. Kevin got off the phone and looked at me. "That was Luke." He told me. I laughed.

"Wants to know if you can chill with him for the next..." I looked at the clock above the television set then back at Kevin. "...5 hours? 4 hours?"

You guess it!" Kevin walked toward his bed, sat on it as he put his shoes and hat on. He looked at me and smiled. "Now Angie, don't spend too much time reading."

"I know and I won't." I smiled up at him at from my book. "You better get going, otherwise Luke will be coming here with his axe again."

"Ah, Angie, you know my friends too well." Kevin laughed and walked toward the staircase. Tell mom and dad that I'll be back before dinner."

I nodded my head as Kevin left the room. I walked toward my bed and sat on tmy bed. I took my emerald green necklace off and placed it on the bedside table along with the picture frame with a picture of two couples holding a baby. Every day and night I wonder who those couples are. I lay on my stomach and open the book to the first page.

3 hours went by as I finished reading the past 10 chapters to this book. The last chapter was about the royal families. The families that I remember Gill telling me about. The chapter was full of pictures of the ancient families and the bio about each member. The girls wore beautiful gowns, all in different pastel colors, kind of reminds me of carnival food; cotton candy, popcorn and snow cones. But the last few pages hit me. The girl's name was Princess Katherine or Princess Kate for short. She was the youngest princess in the famiy. Got married at 17 and had a baby girl at 18 on the last week of winter. The baby was unknown and doesn't know where she is.

I flipped to the next page to find more pictures some were pictures of herself growing up. She was different the rest of the other princesses. Instead of a pastel color dress, she wore a emerald green one. She looks just like me with the pale ivory skin, the hazel brown eyes and the chocolate brown hair. But the last picture caught my attention the most. It was a picture of her and her husband Prince William, but in Kate's arm was a baby girl. 'No it can't be.' I thought. 'Are they really my parents?' I picked up the picture frame from my bedside table and compared it to the one in the book. Both of the pictures are similar. Not a single difference at all. 'This is so weird.' I thought again. Then I picked up the ohone and dialled the Town Hall. Elli answered it. "This is the Town Hall. We are opened everyday except Sunday from 8am to-"

"Elli, It's Angie." I said. "You don't have to go through the whole intro."

"Oh hi Angie." Sometimes I swear to god, Elli's high pitch cheerful voice gives me a headache. "How may I help?"

"Is Gill there?"

There was a long silence. Elli must have put the phone on hold as she's probably went to go look for him. I stared at both of the picture in both the book and the picture frame. 'Please Gill, hurry up. Come to the phone.' I thought to myself. Just then I heard Gill's voice on the phone. "Angie?" He asked.

"Oh thank god."

"What's up? You sound...tense?"

"Can you come over? Like after work?"

"I can come over now. I have some mail to deliver to your house as well as a parcel is here for you too Angie. But why?"

"Something weird." I paused looking at the picture again. 'What if I'm really the princess's daughter?' then I notice the necklace on Kate's neck. My necklace.

"Angie? Angie? Are you there?" Gill's voice was getting louder and louder on the phone. I snapped back from reality and sigh.

"Gill." I breathe. "Just come here as soon as possible. Something weird just happen."


	4. Chapter 3

I heard the sound of the door opening and closing shut. I held my breath when I heard the sound of papers hitting the kitchen counter and then the sound of footsteps coming my way. Then I heard a voice, Gill's voice. "Angie?" He called out. "Angie , are you here?" I sighed in relief.

"Gill, I'm up here." I called back.

I heard Gill's footstep walk up the stairs and then in mine and Kevin's room. In his arm was a something odd. Something odd shape. Could it be a box? or a chest? Gill looked up at me and smiled. "I found this up in the attic of Town Hall." He explained, placing the box down and walked toward me. "I think it's for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. But anyways, what do you need me for?"

"I-I think I'm the princess's missing daughter."

"The missing daughter?"

I explained to him about Princess Kate's life and how she had a daughter who was nowhere to be seen. Then I gave him the book. Gill took it and read through the pages of Kate's background. He stared at the picture in the book that was similar to the one I have in a picture frame. He looks up at me with a shock expression. "Unbelievable." He said, looking at my hair that was tied into a ponytail. "Put your hair down. And do you have her emerald necklace."

I stood up and pulled the hair elastic out of my hair as I felt my hair fall down to my back. I picked up my hair brush and brush through my hair before putting my emerald necklace back on. I looked at Gill who just smiled at me before I turned to look toward the mirror and stared at my own reflection. I look exactly like her. The pale ivory skin. The hazel brown eyes. And the long chocolate brown hair. Everything. Gill stood behind me and stared at my reflection. "You're beautiful Angie." He whispered then he frowns. "I wonder if Angie really is your name."

"Me too." Then I turned to look at the chest shape box. "But what I am more curious about what's really inside this box."

Gill shrugged his shoulders and walked toward it. He got into his knees and opened the box. I walked toward him got onto my knees beside as I picked up the first thing I saw which was the green dress, almost the same as Kate's but a bit different. Once the chest was empty, I noticed a strange white envelope. I picked up the envelope with my name "Angie" written on it. I looked at Gill before ripping the envelope. Inside was a obviously an old letter written in neat handwriting in black ink.

_**Angie (or I hope your name is still Angie...)**_

_**I see you found this chest and opened it. Incase you don't know yet, you are the Princess and the only Princess of Heartflame Island. I believe that one day, you'll take over Heartflame and conquer the island. I apologise that we didn't get a chance to meet. Mommy and Daddy are both happy in a better place now. But don't be sad, we'll be watching you from the world above.**_

_** So now let me explain to you the brief history and background of the royal family. A million years ago, all of the island were combined into one huge island. The king and queen of that island lived their with their 7 princes and princesses. Each of them have a secret power. But on the day when the king and queen both died from old age, the 7 princes and princesses broke out into the battle and used their powers to find out who get the throne and to be crown king or queen. The powers combined against each other was so strong that it split the huge island into 8 smallers island and the 7 princesses and princes were never seen again.**_

_** Although that is the legend that was handed down to me by your great grandmother, the 8th island is the island where all the new 7 princesses and princes go to. Every 13 years, the new princesses and princes will go there at the start of a new year (the 15th day of spring) to train and discover their special powers. I recommend you to go, Princess Angie. You are the only princess left to conquer Heartflame Island.**_

_** But other than that, you too have special powers, just like all the other 6 princesses and princes. But you were only the baby the last time I saw so we couln't reveal your special powers in you. You born a week before the volcano eruption.**_

_** Once again, be at the main (8th) island before the 15th day of spring. They'll be expecting you there (just wear the dress and necklace I sent you). You'll be trained there to become a princess as well as taming and training your new powers.**_

_** I wish you the best of luck Princess Angie. Mommy and Daddy will continue to watch over you.**_

_**~Princess Kate**_

I looked up at Gill in shock then handed him the letter. He took it and read it. After he finish reading it he looked up at calendar, then back at me. "You still have time you know." He said. "It's only the second day of spring."

"I know." I said, taking the letter back. I fold it neatly and put it back into the envelope.

"Are you really gonna go then?"

"Gill, I might have to go. They're expecting me to go."

"I know, but you don't have to go."

"I know but I want. I'll make my mother's dream come true and become princess of Heartflame."

"I guess your right." Gill looked up at me. "We're all going to miss you."

"I know, I will too."


	5. Chapter 4

Days went by. Gill and Elli both taught me some pointers about going to formal princess in training school. It's the talk of the entire island but I'm surprise Molly and Fred doesn't know about it. The only person I told in the family, was Kevin.

It was finally the night before my departure. I sat on the floor and looked at all the items Princess Kate sent to me. I wonder if I need all this with me there. I decide to pack it all into my suitcase. I heard a knocking on the door and turned to look up to find out that it was Molly. She looked at me, tears pooling in her eyes. "Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded my head as she sat on the ground beside me. "Kevin told me what's the whole commotion going on."

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you." I said, I looked down at all the items on the ground. "I was worried that you two would get mad at me for choosing this."

"We won't be mad at you, Angie. We're proud of you to chose this situation." Molly looked up at me. Tears streaming down her face."I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner."

"I know." I looked up Molly who was now in tears and crying. "Oh mom, please don't cry."

"I know, I shouldn' 're growing up so fast. I still remember you when you were a baby. Pascal came and gave you to us. The first thing I notice about you, was your necklace." Molly wiped a tear away from her cheek and looked at my emerald necklace. "I remember meeting Princess Kate when I was little, she was wearing that necklace. You look just like her. I knew that one day you'll find out the real you."

I smiled a bit, then looked back at all the stuff all neatly packed in my suitcase. Tears streaming down my cheek. "I wish I could stay, and be a ordinary normal girl...but I want to do this. For my royal family of Heartflame. The ones who sacrifice my life to keep me alive. I know this is what my real mom would want me to do anyways." I said.

"I understand." Molly kissed me in the cheek and smiled. "I'll let you sleep. Tomorrow the big day."

The very next morning, I woke up to my parents arguing. Kevin was sitting on the sofa with Gill and Elli. Gill was the one who sat on the corner of my bed, looking sad. "Morning Angie." He said. "You ready for today?"

"Yes, but why is Fred and Molly arguing downstairs?" I asked looking Kevin.

"Dad just found out about your departure." Kevin explained. "He doesn't want his little angel to leave."

"But on the other side, come on Angie. Time to get out of bed and get you ready for the big day today." Elli said cheerfully.

Elli grabbed my hand and lead me into the bathroom. Elli bathed me, groomed and dressed me. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly like Kate now. I look like an actual princess now. I slipped onto my heels and walked toward my bedroom again. Kevin and Gill looked at me in amaze. Kevin grabbed my bags as I held onto Gill's elbow as all walked down the stairs. Molly and Fred looked at me in amaze and awe. "Our little angel, you're all grown up." Fred told me as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad." I said. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Don't be." Fred gave me a smile before I turned to look at Molly.

"You're so beautiful, Angie." Molly said, tears streaming down her eyes. "You look exactly like Kate now."

"Thanks mom, I promise we'll keep in touch."

Molly nodded her head. As I gave my two 'foster' parents one last hug goodbye. Then I grabbed Gill's arm again and walked out of the house. The town part of the island was beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons. Everyone was here cheering at me and clapping. Mayor Hamilton was at the end of the crowd. He smiled at me as I sat beside Gill and listen to everyone's speech and their farewells saying to me. By the time the celebration was over my boat ride arrives. I looked at Gill and smiled. Gill looked back at me and smile. A single tear trickle down his cheek. I quickly wiped it away. "Please don't cry, Gill." I whisper. "Or I'll cry too."

"I know. But I'll miss you." He said. "Who's gonna help me clean to library up now?"

"Oh Gill, I'm sure you'll do fine without me. You're my bestest friend. I'll miss you the most."

"Oh and I forgot to give this to you." Gill handed me the box. I took it in my hand and opened it. Inside was a necklace and a picture frame of us in the snow on my birthday. I looked at Gill and smile.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Gill."

"Keep the necklace close to you. It was my mother's before she died."

"I'll take good care of it." I took the necklace and put in on. Gill smiled. "Promise we'll keep in touch?"

"Of course, I'll write every now and then."

"And I'll write to you everyday. Maybe you can visit me one day" Gill nodded his head as I gave him one last hug before walking toward Kevin who also gave me a box. "Kevin..."

"I know, I know. You don't expect this to happen to your 'big brother'" He said. "But it's just a gift, to think of me when you miss the family." I opened the box to find a precious ore inside of it as well as another picture but this time it was a family picture with me, kevin, molly and fred everyday.

"Thank you, Kevin. It's perfect. Sapphire, is your favourite gem."

"Mom's and dad's too. Also blue my favourite color."

"Thank you. You're the best big brother, a princess could ever have." I gave him a big hug. "We'll definitely keep in touch."

"Absolutely."

I gave Kevin and Gill one last hug before grabbed my bags and walked aboard on the ship. Gill looked at me like he was ready to cry. I smiled and looked him in the eye. "Hey Gill! Keep your head up!" I shouted as the boat began to depart. The crowd began to cheer as Gill and Kevin walked toward the edge of the deck. Gill had his smile back on his face and same goes with Kevin. I stored at the end of the boat and watch as the island slowly disappears into the horizon.

I walked inside the ship and was greeted by Pascal as he told me to make myself at home considering this would take more than a few day travel. I sat on one of the lounge chairs and looked at the gifts that Gill and Kevin gave me. Tears stream down my face as I force a smile on my face. I looked out the window and sighed. 'I hope my real parents are really watching me from above.' I thought.

This is not the end of the world for me, it's a new beginning. I get to leave the old Angie behind. The ordinary, average girl who loves school and farming. And the new Angie, Princess Angie the princess of Heartflame Island comes to life in this wonderful new chapter of life.

* * *

**Author's note: so i finally finish the 1st book to this series. One down two more to go! I don't know what to call the second book yet, but stay tune for more! 3  
**


End file.
